What is this Feeling?
by Alimoe
Summary: In his eyes the only thing that mattered was capturing the Avatar, that is, until he got to know her. Now Zuko finds himself thinking of her well being without understanding why. With days with her, what will she teach the young Prince? ZukoKatara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ I'm just sort-of giving ideas to the writers ;0P

A/N: Just so you know _this takes place after my last fic_. But incase you didn't read it this fic takes place after Book 2: Earth, meaning Water bender has already been mastered by both Katara and Aang. Also this is a Zuko/Katara fic. Umm that's about it . . . Please enjoy. :0D Also this is slightly modified from the original due to Zhao's promotion.

_

* * *

What is This Feeling? - Chapter 1

* * *

_

"He's going to get there before us!" I mutter to myself in disgust. "Speed things up!" I shout to one of the men on the deck who hastily runs to the engine room to see if this boat could travel faster.

"This boat can only go so fast Prince Zuko. Let's not push it past its limits."

"I don't care about its limits! I care about getting to the island before Zhao, but it seems I'm a little _late_ for that already!"

"Patience, patience, we'll get there."

I sharply turn my head away from my uncle and back towards the town some distance away. It seems the Zhao's ships have just landed and those under his command are running around from house to house, burning every building in sight.

"Animals . . ." I mutter to myself, disgusted by their "tactics" for capturing the small village.

Normally I wouldn't care what my father or his raging army is doing. Normally I would only focus on catching the Avatar, but this was a special case. A few days ago my men caught word that, upon the request of the Avatar himself, this island was harboring and protecting the Avatar girl, and even more so, that Zhao was going to take her as bait in hopes of capturing the Avatar. I feel my blood boil just thinking about it. How _dare_ he! He will _never_ lay a hand on his "bait"; and only I will capture the Avatar!

I light up my right hand and stare at it for a while, memories of her quickly flooding back to me.

"You can be part of our family!" . . . "Why would you kill someone who can help you stay alive?" . . . "I had fun, getting to know you . . ."

I shut my fist and discard the fire in it. I can't forget her smile, her trusting, loving, smile. Plus she's the closest thing I have to a "friend" and I'm not going to let anything happen to her. "Katara . . ." I whisper softly to myself. Be safe . . .

I turn around and find another boat man. "_Why_ _Aren't__We_ **GOING** **FASTER**!" I shout.

"Yes, my Prince!" The man scurries off to the engine room. They better be doing **work** in there and not just trying to hide from my anger. After all if Zhao captures Katara there will be **no where** to hide from me.

"Whoa! Prince Zuko you should look at this." I hear my uncle call. I turn my head and see that he moved from his normal tea stool to the front of the ship. My uncle _rarely_ leaves his tea stool when drinking tea. I quickly walk over towards him.

"What is it uncle?" I ask, my anger leaving due to the shock of my uncle actually finding something of interest.

"Look." He says quickly nodding his head forward before taking a sip of his Ginseng tea. I inwardly sigh; as I said he let his stool, but he _never_ leaves his tea.

I look ahead of us and see a massive amount of water floating in the air. "What!"

I look around for my telescope, but it's not on deck at this moment, so I pull out my pocket size fold out telescope from a slot in my chest armor. I unfold it and look towards the floating water.

"So what do you see?" I hear my uncle calmly ask. "The amount of water keeps increasing by the looks of it."

"Yes, yes. I know." I say, seeing the water grow with each passing second. The waves on my ship are getting rougher because of this disturbance. I look down from the blob of water to the root of it. It's a girl in a blue fur jacket. "Katara?" I quietly ask myself.

"Who?" I hear my uncle ask.

"Oh!" I forgot he could hear me. "It's the waterbender that travels with the Avatar. Just like our source said."

"You know her name Prince Zuko?" Good thing he's on my bad side, I don't want to see the questioning look that matched the sound of his voice.

"We were stuck in a cave together for a full day . . ." I say.

"Still . . ." I hear my uncle say, "Interesting . . ."

"ERG! Don't look too much into it!" I shout at him. I feel a faint blush on my face, which isn't helping my case.

"Ah! Look."

I turn my head back towards Katara and see that she stopped collecting water. The total water above her head is easily enough to flood half the village. What are you doing Katara? I keep watch on her body and see her legs wobble.

"Hmm . . . It looks like we're about five minutes away from the island Prince Zuko. It shouldn't be much longer . . ."

"Yet it's not soon enough uncle." I bring to view of my telescope to see what's in front of Katara. "Zhao . . ." I mutter angrily. I see her move the water towards the sky in front of her, and suddenly a massive beam of water is shot up into the sky. She keeps some water, the amount she has left is enough to flood a house. I see her legs wobble more intensely than last time as she pulls the rest of the water in front of her and, as Zhao closed enough distance between the two, she lets it go in a water cannon.

The hit knocks the pathetic admiral down to the ground. I smirk at this result. I knew Katara was strong; she'll even stand up to Zhao with no reinforcements. Admiral or not, he has no chance of beating her. I keep my eye on her and see her fall to her knees, then fall flat on the ground. KATARA! ERG! Zhao's going to get it!

"I'll be below, waiting until we land." I say to my uncle as I toss him my telescope and start speed walking towards the door towards the decks below, a _respectable_ prince doesn't run.

"Shouldn't be too long." I hear him reply.

"It better not be." I say to myself as I walk downstairs. I walk towards the exit, waiting for the mechanical door to open. Hurry. Hurry! FASTER! Why can't we be there right NOW! I finally hear the clicking of gears and see the door before me lower.

"About time . . ." I walk outside and begin to walk up the small hill, hoping to see Katara safe and out of Zhao's hands. I feel something fall on my face. I touch where the liquid landed, wipe it off and examine it. Regular water . . . I begin to run up the hill while it's still relatively dry. For the moment I think being _strategically smart_ is more important than being respectable. The rain gets harder and I feel it pour when I reach the top of the small hill.

I see Zhao is a safe distance from Katara, now let's keep it that way. He gets off his sorry rear and I can visibly see his anger rising.

"Why! You little . . . !" I hear Zhao grunt. "When I get my hands on you . . ! I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . . !" His voice grows more threatening and I see his hands tighten up into frustrated fists in front of his chest.

"You're not going to do anything!" I shout. I walk through the mud closer to Katara, and get in between the two.

I plant my feet firmly in the ground, guarding Katara from this selfish and ruthless man. "The Avatar's friend shall be _my_ prisoner!" I shout at him.

"Unless, my dear Admiral Zhao, you wish to face me once more in another Agni Kai." I say mockingly. "But I'll warn you now, I've only gotten stronger," I shift my right foot forward and my left foot back, ready in a fighting pose. "I wish I can say the say the same for you but it seems you can't even beat one, simple, waterbender without reinforcements." I finish; a slight smirk on my face.

The anger on his face grows at my insult. "It'd be useless to fight in the rain; no firebender can produce adequate flames in a damp environment."

"Heh," I say in disgust. I turn around and pick up Katara and throw her over my left shoulder. "I'll take my prisoner now." I start to walk in the direction of the ship. Still . . . I know he won't give up that easily.

"You can't just walk off like that!" I hear him order me.

I sharply turn back around to face him. My right arm swings with my body and builds up heat along the way. I feel my breath get released from my mouth in a slow constant pace. Then I release it. I throw the long built up fire at his feet. I told him last time I wouldn't hold back but this isn't an Agni Kai so his pathetic life will get spared. He falls to his rear and gawks at me. I turn back around, he can't flame my back like he tired to before, after all even though it's not as hard as before, it's still raining.

"I can do whatever I want." I warn Zhao in a low threatening voice.

I start to walk down the hill and back towards my ship. I slowly move her body down so she can get more comfortable. Her legs rap around my lower chest and her hands rap themselves around my neck as her head rests on my shoulder. I feel her cheek brush up against mine. I faint blush rushes towards my face. _This_ is ridiculous, a simple brush of the cheek and I blush! My behavior is no better than a lowly teen's! Well . . . I guess I _am_ a teen, but I should be more focused! Still . . . She did feel a little cold, and I hear her teeth chattering in my ear. I keep my left arm rapped around her waist to hold her safe, but I slowly move my right hand back and forth across her back making sure my hand is hot but not on fire. The further away from the village we get the more the rain dies, so catching fire is a possible danger. I begin to walk on sand again and the boat grows nearer.

"It's okay Katara, just rest; I'll take care of you." I say reassuringly.

"Z . . . Zuko . . ." I hear her mumble. She was conscious? I stop and rotate my head so I can see her. Well, she might've been but not anymore . . . I continue walking, feeling the softness of the sand cushion my armored feet. "Sleep well, Katara . . ." I say as I stop and wait for the ship's door to open. "You'll be safe with me."

_**End of Chapter 1 **_

I **_REALLY_** want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last fic, since it's a one shot I couldn't really properly thank anyone so I'll say thank you now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ I'm just sort-of giving ideas to the writers ;0P

Dedication: To all who read and reviewed _Stuck with You_ if you didn't then I wouldn't be writing a sequel to it.

A/N: Just so you know this takes place in Book 2: Earth, meaning Water bending has already been mastered. And you might want to read _Stuck with You_, since this is a sequel. So the pairing is Zuko/Katara, like last time. Please enjoy. :0)

* * *

_What is This Feeling? - Chapter 2_

* * *

Focus Zuko. Deep breaths. Control the flames. I control the four candles on the table in front of me in a slow rhythm from low flames to high flames. I've already washed up, and washed up Katara as much as I could. After all I don't think she'd want a crew of men to bathe her while she's unconscious, so only her face and hair was cleaned from the mud, her body was damp under her thick fur coat but there was nothing that'd require cleaning, although, her coat _did_ take a beating. It now lies limply on the floor, cleaned of the mud that once covered it, however the fur seemed to have weakened in patches, although a total damage report could be made until it fully dried. 

I open up my good eye and peek over to the other side of the room. She had a high fever when she pulled her water-bending stunt, it's truly amazing she was able to hold so much water and wield it.

I officially stop my mediation and walk over to her. She's sleeping on my mat so peacefully. All I have is a futon and a blanket, not exactly enough to take care of a sick person, but it'll have to do.

I feel her forehead with the back of my hand and compare it with the temperature of my forehead. Still has a high fever, but, I think it went down a little . . .

I hear the clanking of footsteps from outside and I get up and walk over to the other side of the room. I hear a knocking. "Yes?" I ask, once again in my mediation stool to make it seem like that was what I was doing the whole time. I hear the door open and see light from the hall shine onto me,

"Prince Zuko, how is the girl?"

"She is doing better."

"Shall we move her to the prison cell?"

I turn around at this. "No! She's doing fine here."

"So . . . You're keeping the girl in this room?" He asks questioningly

"Yes uncle."

"Are you sure? You don't mind the speculation on board that you . . ."

"Yes uncle, I'm sure!" I stand up and walk towards him. "What good is the girl if she falls too ill before we're able to extract information out of her?" My voice grows to be more impatient and aggravated with the inquisitiveness of my uncle.

He fully steps in the room and shuts the door behind him. "You can't hide it from me Prince Zuko; I know better." Now I'm the one who looks at the other questioningly. "You have some sort of _bond_ with this girl." He continues, his calmness never faltering, although the word 'bond' was slightly elevated from the rest.

"I DON'T!" I shout, my arms being thrown down in anger with flames coming out at the ends to further show the strength of my feeling. I look to my lower right and my eye catches the sight of a beautiful sleeping Katara. A _bond_? I blush a little, (heh, _perfect_ timing) and I refer back to my uncle.

"She's . . . just . . . a valuable source of information as to the location of the Avatar, that's it!" I spur out

"If you say so . . ." He begins to turn around and it appears as though he's going to leave, but he stops midway with the look of wisdom in his face.

"But a 'bond' isn't a weakness, Zuko, no; it's a great strength when used properly. After all you just released a giant flame, one truly from the breath, in protecting this girl from Zhao while in the rain. To my knowledge not many Firebenders can throw a flame, let alone one of that size, while in the rain . . . Not even your father." I'm a little taken back by this news but keep my demeanor.

"Now if you excuse me, I must get some Ginseng tea." With that I hear the door close shut.

Was he watching from the ship after I left? I guess so, how else would he know about _that_. And I wish he would've defined the meaning of having a "bond." I walk over to Katara and kneel down beside the futon. I look at her face and feel something odd. My heart seems to skip a beat then beat faster than before. At once, I feel both vulnerable and secure, nervous yet clam, all sorts of other odd combinations that contradict one another, and I find myself fiddling with the fingers on her right hand.

Look what you've done to me. You've made me a mess of a man. I inwardly sigh.

"A . . . . bond?" I ask myself, mentally recapping the word and its possible meanings in relationship with Katara. But I'm still wondering what a "bond" is? All these feelings I'm having, is that what it means to have a "bond"? And aren't "bonds" two-sided? If I have a "bond" with her, does that mean she has a "bond" with me?

I mentally shake my head. You should focus Zuko! I look at Katara and find that her face is more flushed than a few minutes ago.

I place the back of my hand on her forehead and see that she is hotter than before. I take the cloth that was soaking in cold water out and rid it of any excess water before placing it on her forehead to cool her down a little.

She slowly shakes her head.

"Katara?" I ask, trying not to sound _too_ concern for her health, but I think I failed.

She shakes her head further, and her eyes shut down hard as though she's waking up. Finally she slowly opens her eyes.

"Zu . . . Zuko . . ?" She asks unsure. She takes in her surroundings and quickly sits up from the shock of the new environment. Her head then moves in small circles and she lays herself back down.

"Hey, you shouldn't be getting up!" I order her. She's still sick after all.

She merely smiles at me upon hearing my order and I'm forced to shift my eyes to another object, in this case the bowl of cold water at the foot of the futon. Why does she always smile at me? Even more so, the _real_ question should be why am I uncomfortable when she smiles at me.

"Wh . . . where am I?" I hear her quivering voice ask. I look back at her and see that she's resting her eyes.

"You're aboard my ship," I say informingly, feeling more confident knowing that her crystal blues aren't focused on me. Then I see her move her face so she can fully focus on me. I silently gulp, so much for felling more secure. "In my room." I finish, a little uncomfortable while saying the words.

"Oh!" She merely says. I look back to the water bowl but in the corner of my eye I see her touch her flushed cheek while looking to be deep in thought. She catches my eye, flusters for a moment then looks away from me to her left.

"Ahh-Ahh-AAACHHOOOO!" I hear her sniffle. She weakly laughs as her cheeks grow roseier while she places a hand behind her neck. "Heh, heh, heh . . ." She seems embarrassed by her sneezing. I don't quite know why, although the timing was odd . . . Maybe that her reason? A small smile forms in the tips of my lips, perhaps her reaction in contagious? For the first time in a long time, I too feel like laughing like an awkward teen fool. But I mentally shake my head from these thoughts hoping Katara didn't notice the small smile

"We should get you changed." I say.

"WHAT!" She shouts back in surprise almost falling off the bed.

"You're clothes, they're wet." I reason. "I . . . I didn't think you wanted me to change you, and we have no women a board so I thought once you wake up you can get changed yourself."

She nods in agreement. "Good idea. Umm . . . Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Yeah, there's a few firebender robes over there," I say gesturing to the robes I laid out on my dresser in front of the two crossing swords. "They're simple so don't expect much. But they're well insulated so they should keep you warm."

She sniffles again, "Thanks."

"Need help getting up?" I ask, while extending an arm. She smiles warmly at me and again I feel something click and shift inside my body.

She holds my offered arm for a moment and pulls herself up. "I can do the rest." She says, the sound the 'n' getting muffled.

I give her a small smirk, she's a tough one, I know she'll be okay, so I leave the room.

It'd be absurd and foolish looking if I just stand outside my own bedroom door. So I walk outside onto the deck and look out on the ocean.

So . . . This is Katara's domain. My father only considers the Earth Nation a threat to the war but, in reality, my father should be weary of Water benders. There's such a vast ocean, plenty of water to attack with, and . . . I look down at my right palm for a moment, making a little flame come out. Water . . . Fire . . . They cancel out to make Earth and Air. I close my fist and continue to look out. She taught me that, although it's so simple I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner. But . . . Maybe it's because I was blind then, blind to only my father's will and I didn't care about anything except my honor and rightful place.

N-not that I care about anyone now! Especially not Katara! No! I haven't changed at all. I'm still after my honor. I've learned some new facts about bending and that's it!

I sigh to myself. Who am I fooling? Something's changed in me, even more so, that something is turning me away from my original intent of two years ago. But can one night with her do that? One night of talking . . . Can it really change me so?

"Is it wise to leave her by herself Prince Zuko?" I hear my uncle tear me from my thoughts. I turn to face him and see _that_ look on his face. I immediately turn my head to face the ocean again. He can't read my thoughts, I shouldn't worry, but why does it have to be _that_ look the one that says 'I know the answers to the questions you've been asking yourself.' And I must admit his timing was a little _too_ impeccable to be normal.

I hear a sip of tea. "Are you that pensive on whether you should be with the girl or not?"

My eyes go wide for a moment. Is he implying that . . . I mentally shake my head. I'm looking _too_ much into what he's saying. But he's using these double meaning phrases on purpose I can tell.

"You right uncle. I should check on Katara." I said while turning away from the ocean and starting to walk back.

"Don't you mean 'our prisoner,' Prince Zuko?" I pause a moment at this comment but decide it'd be best to continue walking to check on her condition. I don't even turn to catch his expression, I already know it's one of amusement from catching me call her by name instead of by a label.

I open the door to the captain's hall and walk to my door, surely she must be done by now. I raise my hand to knock, but the door opens just as I do and I see Katara standing before me, looking pale but somehow beautiful with her hair down and dressed in causal red robes, like the ones I'm wearing.

"Z-Zuko . . ." She says almost in a trance. "Diz . . ." She begins to fall forward and I instantly rap her in my arms. "Dizzy . . ." She murmurs into my chest. I smile a little and pick her up after shutting the door.

"Here." I say as soothingly as possible while laying her down onto my futon and placing the blanket on top of her. "You should rest, you're in dry clothes now and I guess your hair will keep your neck warm so . . ."

She giggles.

"What?"

"My hair will keep my neck warm?" She questions me, with a small smile on her face.

"W-why else would you take it down?" I ask, mentally cursing at myself for stuttering the first word. I couldn't help but to! Her smile; that one sweet, friendly, teasing, motion; it makes me feel nervous, for some odd reason.

"You noticed . . ?" She somewhat asks while stroking the one of the front stains of her hair, which was still kept grouped together but the two strands blended in with the rest since it was kept down. "You must've washed my hair . . . I thought it'd have mud in it, but found it clean although still in my normal style, it was wet."

"Yeah . . ."

"You cleaned it while it was still ACHHOOO Opps, excuse me. While it was still in a braid?"

I only nod, I didn't want to take down her hair, as long as it was clean I didn't care.

"Well it needs to dry now, that's all."

"I see." I say uninterestingly while getting up.

"I must do some other things. You really should rest." I hear another loud 'Achoo' from her and shake my head with a small smirk as though that proved my point. "I'll be back to check on you later okay?"

She looks up at me and nods her head 'yes.'

"Very well . . . Umm . . . Sleep well." I walk to the door and open it until I hear a voice stopping me from any further action.

"Zuko?"

I peek my head at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She says, her eyes narrowing on me with a feeling of deep emotion.

I feel like hiding behind the door to get away from her gaze, but that'd be cowardly so I simply look back at them.

"For what?" I ask.

"Nothing much . . . Just everything so far."

I give her a small smile. "It was nothing Katara. Now rest." I turn to the four candles on the small dresser before an old fashioned warrior's mask and dim the light they were emitting before leaving the room.

I sigh contently while walking down the hall. You know Katara, it is really _I_ who should be thanking _you_. I look at my right palm for a moment before focusing my gaze to what's in front of me. After all you did show me so many things, probably more than you realize.

_**End Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ I'm just sort-of giving ideas to the writers ;0P

Dedication: To all who read and reviewed _Stuck with You_ if you didn't then I wouldn't be writing a sequel to it.

A/N: Just so you know this takes place in Book 2: Earth, meaning Water bender has already been mastered. And you might want to read Stuck with You, since this is a sequel. So the pairing is Zuko/Katara, like last time. Please enjoy. :0)

_

* * *

What is This Feeling? - Chapter 3

* * *

_

Stupid chief. It took him, what _seemed_ to be, an eternity to leave the kitchen. I suppose I should be pleased. Pleased to have a crew who takes their jobs seriously. I _should_ be pleased, but when I want to cook something without anyone knowing then having a chief that stays in the kitchen for a long period of time is the opposite of pleasing.

I ignore these thoughts for the moment as I open the door to my room and quickly get inside. Well, as quickly as I can while carrying a tray of soup, crackers and some tea. I don't want anyone to see me holding these items, and I definitely don't want anyone to know that I prepared them. After all I'm a Prince so I Don't Cook, that's far too _lowly_ for a Prince. However, in this case, I decided it was worth taking a risk. Not because it was for _her_ it's just that . . . I felt like a challenge while on the ship. I often grow bored after all.

I quickly close the door behind me and watch her sleep. Her breathing is clam and steady with her mouth open, her nose is plugged up after all . . .

I place the tray on top of my dresser and turn around to leave her. I'll simply re-heat the soup and tea when she's awake.

"Zuko?"

I stop and turn around to find her back facing me. I shrug it off and open the door to take my leave.

"Zuko, d-don't leave."

I close the door and look over towards Katara again, a question of 'what' clearly visible on my features. She stirs to turn onto her back and I walk over to her.

"K-Katara?" I ask cautiously, not wanting to wake her if she is asleep.

"Zuko . . . j-join us." I hear her mumble, her eyes still closed.

So she is still asleep. I smile to myself as I begin to turn around to exit. ButI stop mid-way as a thought crosses my mind. "Why is she talking to me in her sleep?" I quietly ask myself as I reverse my turn and sit next to her.

"Katara? Are you really asleep?" I ask again, but not as cautiously as before.

I see her sleeping figure turn to face me and she grabs the hand I must've subconsciously put on the edge of the futon. I look away for a moment, my checks feeling hotter than usual, before I look back at her. She's smiling! Even in her sleep she smiles at me! I feel even more aware of the heat that's being emitted from my checks as I take back the hand she grabbed. This can't go on for much longer . . .

"Katara. Katara you should wake up." I say calmly, but due to the lack of response I place my right hand on her left shoulder and begin to lightly shake her. "Katara?"

"Z-Zuko . . ." She mumbles sleepily as her eyes open half way. "Zuko!" She suddenly springs up to the conscience world. "Wha-umm-did-you-dream. . !"

I know perfectly well what she's talking about in her haste, making connections from what she can recall from her dream to me suddenly waking her up. Yet, I don't want her to realize that that I know. Dreams are meant to be private plus I don't believe she _wants_ me to know based on the vibrant blush that's spreading across her face and the panic she's in.

"What are you blabbing about?" I ask, keeping a straight face.

She bashfully looks up at me. "Umm . . . I - I . . . I wasn't talking in my sleep was I? Sokka always said I talked when I slept too much."

"No; you didn't even snore." I reply, while getting up and walking towards my dresser. I can see from the corner of my eye that she lets out a big sigh of relief and I can't help but to smile to myself upon seeing her small contentment. I pick up the tray and carry it over to her; she looks at the soup and tries her best to smell the aroma it's giving off; she then proceeds to look as though she was inspecting it, she finally looks back at me with the same critical facial expression.

"What's this?" She asks skeptically

"Don't give me that look." I order as I re-heat the soup and tea to their appropriate temperatures. "It's soup, crackers and tea. You should be grateful."

"Soup . . ?" She seems to ask herself. "F-for me?"

"_Yes_ . . ." I reply unsurely. "I already ate dinner, who else would this be for?"

She shakes her head, "Right, sorry, it's just . . . Well never mind . . . C-can I try it?"

I nod and hand over the tray. "Be careful; it's hot." The words come out instinctually, before I can take them back. "Not that I care if you get burned." I retort to make sure she knows that I don't care about her that much. Of course I think she can see through this façade for once again she smiles sweetly at me.

"Thanks Zuko." She says before taking a sip of the soup. She looks at it with surprise, then her expression changes to one of sadness.

"You don't like it?" I ask, more nervous (but not showing it of course) on her answer thinking of all the trouble I had to go through to make the soup without anyone seeing.

She looks up at me; her eyes meeting mine, I feel strange whenever this happens, but then I see hers water up and I'm instantly more uncomfortable than before.

"W-where did you?" She asks as tears begin to silently stream down her face, she looks down upon this so I can't see her crying.

"D-do you not like it?" I stutter, I hate doing so but I don't know what to do when a see a lady crying. My arms seem to have a mind of their own they're out there as if they're about to hold her or comfort her in some way, yet reluctant to do so; so instead they just make small wavers undecided on what course of action to take. "I'll make you a new one." I finally say in haste as I stand up. I'll give her anything she wants, if she'd only _stop crying_.

I see her wipe her tears with her right sleeve and shakes her head 'no.' She looks up at me, her eyes now shimmering with the water from the tears. "P-please sit back down. Y-you can stay with me." She looks back down to the soup, "I prefer if you do, in fact."

I never take my eyes off her but does as she requests. For the moment she's a sick guest that's a little emotionally unstable, so I'll cooperate; if only for the now. Plus if my company will keep her from crying again then I'll stay.

"D-did you make this soup?" She asks reluctantly, almost fearfully.

"Yes." I give my brief reply. She smiles into the soup, but it's different from before, it's a bittersweet old smile, as though she's recalling something.

She takes a deep breath, "I-it's good!" She turns to me and smiles that same bittersweet smile from a moment ago. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Katara?" I ask reluctantly. I don't want to make it seem as though I'm _concern_ for her but I must admit these fake smiles of hers has . . . _unnerved_ me a little. It's almost frightening to see them compared to all those fond smiles she usually shows.

"Yes?" She replies after taking a sip of the tea.

"Why are you saddened by my soup?"

Her head turns suddenly to face me and I can tell she is most surprised by the question.

"Wha-what do you mean? T-that's silly!" She tries to laugh it off.

I look away. It's a simple question I wished she'd simply answer it. Now I have to pry in more, making it seem as though I'm _more_ concerned although I'm _not_. "Your smile, it's sad . . ." I turn to face her again, "It's like you're crying."

"My-my smile?" She asks to herself, she turns to me once again. "How can you-?" She stops her question and shakes her head. "It's nothing Zuko, please don't worry yourself."

"Worry!" I give a 'humph' sound at this, "You shouldn't think so highly of yourself that _I_ would be "worried" about _you_!"

"Right . . . I apologize."

**_Erg_**, I'm frustrated with myself, I can't win! I want to know why she's sad, but that'd seem as though I _care_. Which I don't! But . . . I . . . I heave a sigh, I can't win.

"In the cave . . ." I finally start to say, it seems to get her attention at the mention of the last time we were together. "When you asked a question, I replied. Is it too much to ask for the same in return?"

She looks down at her food guiltily, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"You asked me to join your "family"! But how can I join you if I know nothing about you!" I ask her again, my temper flaring up the more I talk.

She continues to look only at her soup while taking small sips of it. Her silence is only making me more irritable and bold.

"You made it sound like a family is supportive, that they take care of one another! Well where's _your_ little "family" Katara! Did they abandon you on that island; left you for the firebenders I'm sure they knew would come!" The words sound hateful and a bit out of line, but I can't stop myself.

She sits up firmly at this. "They **_Did_** **_Not_** abandon me!" She shouts at me with a hoarse voice. "I was so sick that I would pass out and fall off Appa. They decided to stop on that island to let me rest! They were going to stay but I told them to leave! I told them to not waste anymore time and to pick me up once they found -" She stops her sentence. If she finished then it would've revealed the location of the Avatar, and we wouldn't want _that_ now would we?

"Besides." She spat out, her eyes cast off to the side completely avoiding mine. "Why do _you_ care I'm 'just a valuable source of information as to the location of the Avatar, and that's it.'" H-had she been awake through that conversation with uncle?

She then shifts her gaze to look at me. Her eyes burning with the same hatred that I saw the night I saved her from the pirates and tied her to a tree. "You only want me to get better because 'what good am I if I fall too ill before you're able to extract information out of me!'" She tries her best to shout her hateful words (well actually my words turned hateful) if only her voice would let her.

I stand up, I can't take this anymore! "Haven't you noticed by now! I haven't done _anything_ to you! I haven't even tried! If I wanted to 'extract' information I would've done so by now! But it wouldn't matter because I haven't been attacking you and your stupid "family"! And when I heard you were in trouble I came to protect you! What a _waste_ of my energy! I shouldn't try to _protect_ someone who doesn't _trust_ me! I don't know why I even began to think you trusted me. You only trust in your little "family" you don't care about anyone else. You pretend to be nice but you're really manipulative using people to your own advantage with that damn smile of yours. Well forget it!" I reach into a pocket inside my robe where I keep a belonging I found. I throw the item at her in disgust. "I'm done with your little game!" I snarl.

I turn my back to her; I can't stand the sight of her face right now. "Take that stupid necklace and rest well tonight for tomorrow you'll be as you should be: a prisoner aboard a Fire Nationship."

With that last remark I leave my room. Where I'm sleeping tonight, I don't quite know, but I do know that I want to fight - badly.

I walk to my uncle's room and pound on the door with my right hand. I stare at the palm for a moment before throwing it down to my side in disgust with a wave of flames spitting out. "Uncle!" I shout as I open the door.

"What is it Prince Zuko? It's late in the night." He yawns. "And I want to go to bed."

"No time for sleep! We have the Avatar's _girlfriend_." I say with a particular amount of disgust. "I need to train for an upcoming battle we'll having when he comes to get her."

I hear my uncle sigh in defeat. He knows me well enough to tell that I won't let him rest until we complete a few hours of training. "Very well Prince Zuko . . . . I'll be out on the deck in a few minuets." I hear him mumble something about staring up the water for tea as I leave the room.

I stomp down the hall and onto the deck, shedding my clothes leaving only a bare chest and loose pants.

"I _will_ only focus on the Avatar." I order myself as I strike a fighting stance and begin practice on my own.

_**End Chapter 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ I'm just sort-of giving ideas to the writers ;0P

Dedication: To all who read and reviewed _Stuck with You_ if you didn't then I wouldn't be writing a sequel to it.

A/N: Just so you know this takes place in Book 2: Earth, meaning Water bender has already been mastered. And you might want to read Stuck with You, since this is a sequel. So the pairing is Zuko/Katara, like last time. Please enjoy. :0)

_

* * *

What is This Feeling? - Chapter 4

* * *

_

"Hya. Erg. Ha."

"Prince Zuko, you've been practicing for hours. How much longer do you plan to continue this intense practice?"

"For as long as it takes!" I reply while continuing to practice my Firebending moves in preparation to the upcoming battle with the Avatar.

**_'Do you think we . . . could have been friends?'_** My mind replays the scene from after my attempt to rescue him from Zhao a while ago. In the end, we both ended up rescuing each other. I hate to admit this out loud but we _did_ make a great team. And the thought of being friends . . .

**_'You should join us.'_** Now my mind replays Katara from the cave. **_'I-I mean . . . You want honor right? What can be more honorable than restoring harmony and prosperity to the world? . . . Aang needs to learn Firebending anyways, y-you can teach him . . . You can be part of our family!'_**

I mentally sigh at these thoughts. Things were so much easier in the beginning, before I became . . . _attached_ . . .

"Prince Zuko have you thought that maybe it is time for a change?" I hear my uncle ask seriously.

I stop abruptly and turn to face him. I swear sometimes it's as though he can read my thoughts.

I shake my head. He's trying to get me with one of those double meaning phrases; I'm not going to fall for it. "No uncle, these training exercises are working well for me. Why change now?" I say as I resume my practice.

"Perhaps you shouldn't think about how well these training exercises are working for you, but rather how much better you'll _become_ when you choose other training exercises to vary in your skills." He replies with a knowingly grin on his face.

"But I am perfectly content with these exercises." I reply through grinding teeth, knowing fully well we're not talking about training exercises anymore.

"Ah but Prince Zuko perhaps you'll find that you'll be much stronger when you change exercises. If you'd become stronger with the other exercises then you're only holding back yourself by _not_ changing." He replies with his index finger raised and eyes closed while nodding to himself.

"Erg! Just leave me alone!" I exasperate while practicing firekicking. "My training is fine and it doesn't need to change! If you like changes so much why don't change your obsession for tea!"

I see him stroke his beard while staring off. He does this for a while before he starts to smile - his knowingly smile. I merely shake my head as I try to ignore him and continue with my training.

"What a _marvelous_ idea Prince Zuko. I think I should return to my quarters and prepare some _herbal_ tea for I have almost run out of ginseng tea and I'll need to save some for later today."

"But uncle that's not what I said."

"Oh no Prince Zuko I should go. I'll be back after my tea is finished." And with that he leaves me with my thoughts.

"Erg uncle . . . That's not what I meant when I said change your obsession for tea . . ." I stop exercising and begin cool down.

**_'Have you thought that maybe it is time for a change?' _**

I sigh to myself as I lean against the rail; perhaps uncle is right, maybe it's time for a change. But for the past two years my sole focus was on catching the Avatar . . . So it's difficult to even think about such a huge change such as joining _him_.

I'd lose my last chance of regaining my honor. I would lose my thrown, my country, my father's love, everything I worked so hard trying to regain. I sigh. And what would I get in return?

A flash of a smiling, giggling Katara pops into my mind and I involuntarily give a small smile at the memory of her happy face.

After I mentally shake my head to get her out of my mind, I sigh again. I suppose that I would travel with her and the Avatar as friends instead of foes. But . . . Is it really worth it? I enjoy Katara's company, and I would like to have a friend to cause mischief for fun, it feels like I forfeited that part of childhood too early. But . . . Is joining them really worth all I'm giving up?

ERG! I straighten up and walk around the deck. Why am I even thinking such thoughts? We had a fight last night. I told her she'll become my _prisoner_ this morning, which by the looks of the lightening sky, isn't that far away. I can't go back into my room and suddenly announce, 'Katara I have decided to join your little 'family'' That wont do after last night!

I lean back onto the rail and mentally sigh. I swear I've never mentally sighed so much in my entire being until _she_ came along. My mind recalls moments from the fight. Perhaps I was out of line, I am well known for my "_understanding_" nature. But what about her? What was her excuse?

'**Women are far more complicated beings Zuko, heh, you'll never understand what we're thinking dear, _sweet_, brother**.' Damn. Zula was right. Katara is by far the most complicated being I have come across. I don't know what she's thinking or if she even enjoys my company . . . She calls me by my first name, without the formalities, a habit she picked up in the cave but perhaps that's not as significant to her as it is in the Fire Nation.

But then again, why _do_ I let her call me by only my first name? We left that cave long ago. Perhaps it should've stopped then? But . . . My name escaping from her lips sounds . . . _right_. B-but why? My mind replays the last _friendly_ talk I had with my younger sister.

* * *

"Zuko have you seen the new recruits? There's a young man there, I think his name is Zhao." A smile spreads across her face, "He's the man I'm going to marry." 

"What are you talking about Zula? How do you know if you haven't met him."

"Piff. How can the future Fire Lord be such an idiot? It's love, Zuko. Love can make you feel, think, and do crazy things. You'll understand one day, hopefully before father passes away that way you can have a strong, smart woman by your side, _completely_ unlike yourself brother."

* * *

Love? I shake my head at this. No. It can't be. I don't want to think of that possibility. After Zula fell in love with Zhao she was never the same; she turned on me. I don't want to change! So it can't be that awful 'L-word' I won't let it! 

I throw down my fist - fire spiting out at the end as I turn to face the stern of the boat.

**_'Prince Zuko have you thought that maybe it is time for a change?'_** My uncle's words constantly repeats in my head. He does this on purpose, it's like he's always knows what is happening to a me before I know!

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I'll deal with this calmly and maturely. The worse case scenario is that I'm in love with Katara. Love brings changes to a person, but I was already thinking about changing so am I really losing anything there? But I don't _want_ to change. I don't _want_ to become what my sister became.

Erg such conflicting thoughts, I can't take it anymore.

I made her soup last night. I went _out of my way_ to make _her_ soup and hid it from the crew. That was a lot of extra effort. Did I do so because I love her?

I turn around again. It doesn't matter if I love her or don't love her. She hates me. She always has, she always will. Her voice last night was full of venom; she couldn't even tell me why she was crying! I was a fool to be concerned for a person that believes me to be lowly untrustworthy scum!

Again I turn around, I feel the eyes of the morning crew on me as I continue to now pace back and forth on the deck but I don't care. I need to figure this out.

If she thought I was scum then she wouldn't be so nice to me all those times. She wouldn't smile at scum, so she couldn't think _that_ of me.

Then what _does_ Katara think? My eyes widened slightly as I realize I was back to the same question I started with no too long ago. "Such wasted time . . ." I mumbled to myself in an angry tone. "I'll just go straight to my room and ask her myself."

I walk up to the door and hold the handle for a moment. "But I suppose I should apologize for losing my temper last night . . ." I quietly say to myself in a defeated tone. I may be a prince however I know when I am wrong and should apologize. Losing my temper on her . . . There was no reason, especially since it was brought on by my confused, and resentful emotions.

I open the door and see her. She's a little past my uncle's room and it looks like she was walking back towards my quarters.

"Katara?" I ask. I know it's her, no other man on my ship is going to have wavy long brown hair while wearing my old fire robes.

I see her freeze upon hearing her name. I close the door behind me and she slowly turns around.

"It _is_ you Katara." I say upon hearing the click of the door. I stride over towards her and am in front of her in a matter of seconds. I place both of my hands on her shoulders asking the question that first popped up into my head. "What are you doing out of bed?" It's odd but I don't mind that the concern I feel for her well being can be heard in my voice.

She looks down towards her feet and I can hear her stutter "I . . . I . . ."

I'm not going to let her off that easily. My right hand lets go of her shoulder and places itself underneath her chin as I lift it up to meet my gaze. Katara doesn't seem like the type of person who can lie to you while looking directly into your eyes. "Can you even walk properly?" I ask.

Her eyes go wide for a moment and from the corner of my good eye I think I see her cheeks turn into a rosy color. "O-Of course I can walk properly!" She spats while breaking free of my grip, anger still residing in her eyes.

I mentally sigh, I guess I hurt her feelings more than I previously thought. Still . . . I was only asking because I was _concerned_ about her! She shouldn't have bitten my head off for _that_! I feel my gaze become colder while looking at her.

"And . . . I was out here because I needed to talk with you." She finishes in an apologetic tone.

First, she hisses and repels me like a snake and now she's calm and welcoming? I raise an eyebrow while crossing my arms. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" I ask coolly.

Her cheeks slightly inflate as her brow slants down, obviously mad at my reaction. Her eyes flare for a moment before she then stomps over toward me, takes my hand and leads me to my room, determination clearly written in her features.

She opens the door to my room and I yank my hand away from hers as I turn around and close the door behind me. I take a few deep breaths.

'Don't forget. You _have_ to apologize. You over reacted last night' I mentally remind myself. I don't want her to be mad at me anymore, I want to see her warm smile directed towards me again.

I turn around and see her do the exact same thing. Was she also encouraging herself? But why?

"Katara." - "Zuko." We say at the same time.

"Please let me go first." I hear her say, her voice sounding slightly confused.

No I can't let her go first, I'll never get to say it. "I'm sorry." I fumble out.

"Wha-what?"

I turn away from her shocked face and look towards my right, I mentally groan as I fell a faint heat rushing to my cheeks. ERG! This is embarrassing enough as it is.

"No. Zuko." She begins, saying my name in an understanding and caring lower voice. "I'm the one who should apologize."

I turn back to her. She should be apologizing to me? How so?

"I provoked you by not answering your questions. There was no reason why I couldn't have answered! I was being childish and selfish. After all, you shared information about you in the cave, and friends are constantly learning more and more about each other, as they should! Even if that information is held dear . . ."

She mumbles the last part and I see her wrap her arms around herself for protection . . . Wait! Or is it because she's cold? She is still sick isn't she? She shouldn't even be up and about!

"Wait one minute." I interject. "You shouldn't even be standing! You're sick! Sit!"

She sighs and gives me a weak smile while grabbing my hand and pulling me down to sit next to her on the bed. "Let's sit together, it seems like we have a lot to talk about."

We sit there for a while before I see her quickly remove the hand that held onto mine and put it behind her back, a slight blush on her face.

I heave a small sigh. I guess I'll start since both of us seem to be wondering what to do. "Katara, why were you-?"

"Sad?" She finishes my question. I nod. She looks upward as if recalling something. "I know it may sound funny but it was your soup." She lets out a small giggle at this, shaking her head with a sad smile.

I can't help but to raise an eyebrow at this. I lightly shake my head and look at my mediation table on the other side of the room. "I figured _that_ _one_ out last night." I redirect my gaze towards her once more, "But why?"

Her sad smile from the previous night returns and she begins to look towards to ground - away from me.

Instinctively my right hand cups her chin and brings her gaze back to mine. "You're not getting off with that like you did last night. I want to hear an answer." I softly demanded. Her eyes close and I see her smile, a real smile, as she begins to lean in a little towards me. "Katara?"

She looks in my eyes quickly and I can tell she's ready to tell me now. I let go of her chin and straighten up.

She hesitates for a moment before finally starting, "Zuko would . . . would you like to hear a story?" She asks with cheer.

I can't help but to smirk at this youthful action. I reposition myself so my head is in the palm of my right hand; fully ready for "story time". I look at her, giving her my full attention while silently urging her to continue.

"When I was a little girl in the South Pole's water tribe. . ."

* * *

"Katara dear, you really shouldn't be so reckless." 

"But mom I _need_ to practice my waterbending skills! Aaaaachoo! That way I can help our village, like you!" I'd plead with her, while watching her move about our tent gathering the ingredients of her special fish, and seal blubber soup.

"I know dear and it's wonderful **but** you should be more careful; spilling ice cold water all over yourself isn't a skill I want you to learn. And especially when you're far away from the village, you're lucky Sokka was there to help keep you warm and walk you home."

"I know mom, I'm sorry . . ." I'd look down at my fur sheets, feeling bad for being reckless with my waterbending, but I had to build up my skill on my own somehow.

"Hey now . . ." She'd crouch down next to me and raise my chin to meet her blue eyes while stroking my hair. "Don't look so sad, all I'm saying is to be more careful. If not for yourself then for your _poor mother_, who has to _slave_ _away_ making soup non-stop until her precious daughter gets better." She would say, exaggerating the last part, and like always, I'd laugh.

"Is that a laugh I hear? No, it can't be _my_ daughter laughing; she's much too sick and sad to laugh." She'd tease and I'd shake my head. "She's not?" I'd hear her giggle then, the wonderful sound of her happiness. She'd kiss my forehead then ask, "Now who wants some soup?"

"Me!" I'd say happily, even if it did hurt my throat a little, it didn't matter.

* * *

"I-I know that story seems like such a silly reason for me to cry. But . . . It was odd. I was just thinking about her and her soup right before Zhao came. I _really_ wanted her soup. It always seemed to help me recover more quickly, and then . . ." 

"I made you the same soup you've been dreaming about . . ." I finish.

"I-I don't know if you know this, but . . . my mother . . ." She takes a visibility deep breath and gulps. "My mother," She tries again. "She was killed by the Fire Nation, when Sokka and I were still young. So . . . The soup was -"

"Bittersweet." I finish her sentence again, looking away from her. My soup reminded her of fond times she had with her mother, but that only reminded her of how much she missed her. . . My eye catches the necklace that sitting on top of my dresser. She said before that was her mother's necklace . . . Her dead mother's necklace. I mentally sigh, I've been a real jerk.

I sneak a peak at Katara to see her looking down, the hair falling in front of her face insures that her eyes are not visible to me but I'm sure they're fully of pain.

I look back at the necklace. She was killed by the Fire Nation. I try to keep my breathing even but I feel my hands curl up into fists. I know my Nation has harmed many people, but I never _cared_ about any of them. I only cared about my father, and my country. I look over at Katara once more. And now . . . _her_. I want to be able to take it back. Stop the Fire Nation from ever harassing her tribe in the South Pole, but I can't. I wonder . . . how many lives did they take? A thought flashes through my mind: they could've killed Katara . . .

I stand up at this and walk over towards my dresser, I place both of my palms on it and lean over it. My nation has caused the world so much pain, but more importantly, it caused _her_ so much pain. _I_ caused her pain. My palms turn into fists once more.

No more!

I will no longer be the cause for her pain! I swear it! I pick up her necklace and walk over to her, taking my previous seat on my bed.

"Zuko?" She asks while curiously looking at me, her eyes filled with water although I can't see any tear stains on her face signally she's been trying to hold it in.

"Here . . . Katara." I say while leaning over and putting on her necklace. "I-I'm sorry . . ." I say, "For everything . . ." I whispered.

That seems to have done her in, as she jumps at me and hugs my chest, tears streaming down her face. I wonder, how long has it been since she cried over her mother? Has she ever? She always acts so strong it wouldn't surprise me if this was the first time she cried over her.

"I. Miss. Her. So much." I hear her say through choked sobs.

"I know . . ." I say while leaning back against the wall so I can support her better. I begin to stoke her long dark curls, trying to comfort her. "I know." I repeat softly.

**_End Chapter 4 _**

AN: Phew. Glad that's done. Well there's the end of the story:D Lol, nah, I'm just kidding, there's still more to come, it's just a some-what happier place to leave it, unlike last chapter where they were both having some issues. sweat drop

I hope people are happy that there were a few fluffy moments in there. I hope they're relatively in character.

As for Katara's flashback story I hope it makes sense on how much that memory means to her.

I loved writing this chapter, I wrote Katara's side first, lol it was shorter and easier. And I love Katara's chapter so much I'm tempted to post it (it would explain why Katara was in the hall) but not now, maybe later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks for reading. :D

I'll resist the urge to ramble (too late huh?) and get to the readers but first:

* * *

Special thanks to **_Dracori_** simply because I listened to her music videos (and watched them in the little window in the corner of my screen) while writing this chapter as my source of inspiration. So thank you Dracori I love your music videos you're quite talented!

* * *

Okay now onto the reviews. Since I'm still unsure if you're allowed or not allowed to respond to reviews I'm just going to review for the previous chapter and delete the ones from before including the long A/N. That way everyone is happy, including me:D 

**Responses** (Use **ctrl** **F** and type in your alias to find it faster):

Dracori: I'm sorry I took forever again didn't I? Actually I was surprised when I got your review, I remember it being late at night on east coast time so I said to myself "wowie, thankies so much." :D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a fair amount of fluff in it and all is well again between them:D Thank you again for reviewing (and right away too)!

Queen-of-Azarath: Thank you Ms Queen-of-Azarath, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. As for the warning about the 'd-word' it was actually K+ when I posted it, then I thought, I'll just change it to T. But by that time I reread my chapter _many_ times and I didn't want to upload _again_ and so on for that small detail. It's gone now though. :D And I agree about the no replying rule, I'm just doing it this way hoping I won't get in trouble. If there is such a rule is should be clearly stated.

myst172: Lol it's okay I feel too lazy to sign in sometimes too. Thankies for the review, I used to have braces, same thing happened to me. anime sweatdrop I hope you enjoyed the chapter thank you for reviewing the last one.

Arwey: Thank you :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter:D

Marin M: Thank you. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the _long_ wait. anime sweatdrop

Masako Moonshade: Lol I know that line cracks me up too. While I was revising the chapter (before posting it) I kept saying, "man, I wish I could think of something more serious to keep it in the mood" but I figured there's a little comic relief in there. Lol I'm glad I'm not the only one who laughs at that line. As for Zuko being a jerk I agree, it's a teenage guy thing. (Jealousy complex) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and say hi to those nice men in white coats for me okay? ;)

animeloverja: Thank you VERY much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :D

Arika-of-the-Demons: Lol thanks for the concern, that very nice and meant a lot to me. :D You're the first person who said chapter 3 was "cute" but that's okay I know what you meant and thankies. I'll try to update sooner but sadly I'm in my freshmen year of college and I'm learning that life is about text books now. (Or at least for my major) TT.TT I'll try to get them out faster, but it would help if I have a beta so I don't have to revise them on my own time. Still I'll try my best, promise.

Moon'sHope: Thank you :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Strgazer: Lol anime sweatdrop thankies for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :D

The Cougar: Thankies, I hope you liked reading this chapter. :D

Monito: Wow. I really got a stir out of you I guess… anime sweatdrop Well if I can get that strong of an emotion out of you I guess I did my job. :) But I'll explain Zuko's moodiness to you if you really want to know. He became mean because he was jealous of Aang, thus why her referred to him as her 'boyfriend' (bitterly too) because he figured she'd tell her 'family' everything and felt insulted to be left out. So being jealous and not admitting it (because if he admitted he was jealous that would mean he has _feelings_ for her), causes a lot of junk to be dug out and said (or shouted). Usually advice is when you get in a fight stick to the problem and don't bring up the past. Well I wanted them to be at each other's throat so I made sure they went _off_ the problem. But all is well now. (Wow I gave away a lot about the last chapter.) So I hope you're feeling better about it now, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

Lamenting Fox: Thank you for reviewing this time. :D I'm glad my updating made you happy. You made me _really_ happy too! You were my 100th review! squeal I can't believe it's that many XD So don't worry about those other times you didn't review you made up for it by reviewing this time! Thank you _so_ much again! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

Zukos Girl: Lol you were the second person to say that moment was funny. Lol I agree with you there. While revising the chapter I kept saying to myself 'I should have him say something more serious' but I couldn't think of a way to phrase it so that readers would know it was the soup that made her sad. So I'm writing it off to brief comic relief before a tense moment. anime sweatdrop  
I saw the pics for the new season of Avatar, and I was really excited, but the first two episodes of it hasn't impressed me in the same way Episode 12 or 13 did. I thought 14 was silly (although they wisely left it open so Katara could be with Aang or Zuko) and episode 15 was good but I felt they gave Katara her necklace back too early; there was so much potential there. Anyways thanks for the link. And thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :D

loves-winged-dark-angel: Lol, yeah the last chapter went very bad, but I was happy to write them making up in this one. :) I hope you enjoyed it too. :D

thechickenlittle: Thank you for always reviewing Chicken Little. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

Lord of my little world: Thanks for reviewing!

MikariStar: Thank you very much I'm glad you liked both parts so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :D

Patience Halliwell: Thank you. I hope this chapter was good and makes up for the fight in the last one. Thankies again for reviewing:D

**Last A/N**: Hey if anyone is interested _I'm looking for a beta,_ there's not many chapters left but having a beta would definitely help me post them faster. :D Thank you.


End file.
